The Traveling Clergyman
thumb|The Traveling Clergyman. The Traveling Clergyman, is the first chapter in the first volume of the D.Gray-man: Reverse novels. This chapter focuses on Allen Walker as he tries to make his way to the Exorcist HQ. As he can't find its exact location, he visits a woman simply called Mother in hopes of being guided by her as she was one of his master's patron. The Mother, however, agrees to help him if he helps a certain girl in town who has recently lost her loved one. Plot The novel starts with Millenium Earl introducing how to make an Akuma. This is ,however, Allen's dream. He wakes up and remembers that since his master disappeared on him without telling much about the organization location he is heading toward a woman named Mother who might know Black Order's coordinates. While he's remembering the misery he faced because of his master's sudden disappearance he notices a woman staring at him in a strange way. Allen wonders if it's because of the scar on his face or his strange gray hair. Allen recollects how he got both. While making his way to Mother, Allen feels a little nostalgic since he came here before with Master Cross for his left arm rehabilitation. Finally arriving at his destination, Allen meets Barba, Mother's servant, who is overjoyed to see him and crashes Allen with his huge body. Barba then takes Allen to meet mother who gives him food and forces him to play poker with him. While playing, Allen tends to cheat as a force of habit but is caught by mother who is frustrated by his upbringing. Allen explains her that he needed to earn money for his travel expenses so he had to take a few bad ways. Mother then inquires Allen about Master Cross. Allen informs her that he's gone missing and he is trying to head to the Excorcist HQ and he needs coordinates. Mother agrees to help but in return of something. thumb|left|Mother forces Allen to meet Riza. At nightfall, Mother takes Allen to a cemetry near the church and shows him a woman named Riza there. She explains how Riza makes her visit everyday and if he helps Riza get back to her feet, Mother will tell him about HQ location. Mother than forces Allen into the cemetery. Riza gets scared by Allen's sudden appearance but Allen starts telling lies to calm her down. He tells her that he's a monk at the church and he has noticed her diurnal visits to the cemetery and is concerned about her. At this Riza breaks into tears and starts explaining about her dead husband. She tells him how she met him at the hospital where she was working as a nurse and he was a patient. She explains that they both knew that their time for separation is close but they chose to spend rest of the remaining time together. Just when she is about to explain him how the separation feels now a fat man in a well-tailored suit appears and interrupts them. Riza introduces Allen to the doctor who is giving her consulting after her husband's death. Riza apologizes Allen for making him worried and leaves with the doctor. The next morning, Allen sets out to meet Riza to give her the bouquet prepared by Barba. As he is making his way through the town he notices Doctor from yesterday. Because the doctor carries a strange attitude, Allen decides to follow him. While following him, Allen overhears Doctor's conversation with two different people on the phone. The doctor seems to be discussing about repaying money to the first caller. He seems rather more anxious toward the second person on the phone whom he promises that he would complete his task by tomorrow. Allen conjectures that the doctor must be in some kind of debt. The doctor pronounces Riza's name in a great frustration and leaves. Allen wonders what Riza has to do with his debts. Allen finally arrives at Riza's place and decides to have a tea with her. Allen remembers about doctors strange behavior that morning and asks Riza if Doctor's counseling is really expensive. Riza is bewildered by such strange comment and informs him that the Doctor does not charge her for anything. Riza then asks Allen if he is asking such questions because of the rumour of hospital going bankrupt. Allen decides to discuss this matter with Mother instead and asks Riza about a woman's picture in her house. Riza tells him that the woman is Sara and she is a close friend of hers who looks after Riza even though her own lover passed away two months ago. Riza tells Allen that she feels guilty because she couldn't get over her husbands death even after preparing for it but Sara on the other hand accepted it despite its unanticipated nature. Feeling Riza is be more depressed than ever, Allen asks her to give him a tour around the town because it has been long since he was in England. To Allen's joy, Riza consents. The couple makes its way to a bakery store and beef shop to buy some delicious British meal. During their shopping the dual learns that the Doctor has been acting irritated and Sara hasn't been seen in the town recently. After collecting all the things from various shops, Allen and Riza end up in a beautiful valley on their way home. Riza informs Allen that she used to hang out here with her friends. Watching the beautiful scenery reminds Allen of his dead foster father Mana. Allen recounts his tragedy of losing a precious person to Riza who listens intently. Riza then asks Allen how he was able to rally himself again. Allen tells her that he was able to live after that by remembering all the precious memories he created with his father. Listening to Allen's story makes Riza contemplate on her on situation. Riza then invites Allen to have a tea with her. thumb|Allen gets disgusted by Doctor's 'conseling'. After having a tea with Allen, Riza remembers she had an appointment with the doctor, Allen offers to escort her to the hospital. At the hospital when Allen is about to say good--bye to Riza the Doctor marches up to them and takes Riza to his office in a forceful way. Allen ,having a bad feeling about it, decides to spy on them. He stands by the office's window and finds out that the Doctor is actually forcing Riza to revive her loved one again. But Riza refuses knowing that her memories with her dear one are enough to make her keep living. The Doctor loses his patience and sedates Riza. Allen comes in and grabs Doctor by the his coat collar. The Doctor mistakens Allen for Earl's henchman and starts apologizing for the delay. Suddenly, Sara burst in the office door and asks Allen to leave the Doctor alone. Allen detects that Sara is actually an Akuma ,and realizes that the Doctor has been a soulbreaker all along. He seduces his clients to revive their dead one by fixing them an appointment with the Earl. Allen destroys the Akuma but hesitates to hurt the Doctor with his anti-akuma weapon as the doctor is a human. When the Doctor is just about to escape Mother arrives and gives a surprising kick to the Doctor who loses his consciousness. Mother gives HQ location to Allen and tells him that he isn't fully prepared to be an exorcist. He has to be strong like Riza and be ready to face humans if necessary. Allen realizes his shortcomings and decides to rectify his approach towards becoming an exorcist. The novel ends by a final scene in which Earl is receiving many calls from various Akumas and soulbreakers. Earl realizes that the real battle is just about to begin. Trivia *This story was later adapted into episodes 29 and 30 of the D.Gray-man anime. *In anime Allen actually comes to town with Lenalee to ask Mother about Master Cross' whereabouts *When Allen arrives at town with Lenalee, Riza's Husband Lanny, Sara ,and Richard (Sara's husband) are all alive. In novella ,however, they all are already dead. Category:D.Gray-man: Reverse